This invention relates to input devices, such as keyboards for computers, and more particularly, to an improved keyboard having increased functionality.
As computer processing power increases, so do the complexity and number of associated software applications. Such computer applications, in turn, are increasingly associated with more involved and more numerous command sequences. For example, computer-aided design applications, which were once uniquely the province of so-called xe2x80x9cmain-framexe2x80x9d computers or other large systems, are now routinely available on personal computers and even laptops.
The increased complexity of software applications has generated a need for specialized inputs into such applications. For example, in today""s highly interactive and realistic computer games and other entertainment applications, the user needs to drive, fly, or navigate a three dimensional world, often while warding off numerous assaults or pursuing desired treasure or quarry. Similarly, computer-related devices themselves are becoming more specialized tools, thus generating a corresponding need for specialized input devices.
As computers become more prevalent, certain users desire so-called xe2x80x9cergonomicxe2x80x9d or other non-standard key layouts for the keyboards. Similarly, children and special needs individuals may require non-standard keyboards in order to effectively operate the associated computer-related device.
The continuing trend toward globalization often requires computer users to make use of foreign characters while operating computer applications. As the worldwide interconnection of computers increases, there will be a corresponding increased need to switch between character sets of different languages. This need is all the more acute in multinational enterprises needing to trade or communicate in local languages where business is being conducted.
The standard computer keyboard has sometimes been unable to address the above-described increases in application specialization and complexity. As a result, many advanced commands or functions are unduly involved, cumbersome to remember, or otherwise difficult to execute with a standard computer keyboard.
There have been various attempts to improve this situation, which have had mixed results. One approach of the current art is to increasingly place commands and functions on the graphical user interface, such as in the form of command buttons. To execute such commands, however, requires the user to remove his or her hand from the keyboard, grasp the mouse or other pointing device, move the cursor to the desired command button, xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d the activation button on the mouse a requisite number of times, and only after this sequence can the user return his or her hand to the keyboard for further processing. This sequence can undesirably interrupt the flow of operating the application, playing the computer game, etc.
Another approach has been to create specialized keyboards for specialized applications. For example, computer game systems or computer games running on a personal computer often assemble joysticks, triggers, firing buttons and other input devices on a special xe2x80x9cgame keyboardxe2x80x9d dedicated specifically to the operation of the corresponding computer game.
Other specialized computer-related devices come equipped with their own distinctive input controls or keyboards. Examples of this trend include keyboards for navigating the World Wide Web, or those associated with personal digital assistants. A related approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,694 (Belt) which discloses a circuit for switching between the built-in keyboard, such as in a laptop, and the xe2x80x9cfull functionxe2x80x9d keyboard typically associated with a desktop computer.
The foregoing approaches disadvantageously require the purchase of a second or specialized keyboard or keyboard add-ons, separate from a standard keyboard. Such additional purchases not only take up space, but the user needs to remember where the additional keyboards are stored, so they can be accessed when the appropriate application is utilized.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,227 (Menn), which discloses a programmable keyboard in which a standard configuration of keys can be associated with two or more sets of characters. In order to activate an alternative character set, the user must go through the time and trouble of reprogramming the keyboard. Another disadvantage of this approach is that the key configurations must remain in the standard computer keyboard layout. As a result, the alternate character sets generally cannot have more characters than does English without resorting to cumbersome improvisations to include the additional characters. This makes keyboards for Kanji, Russian, and other non-Roman alphabet languages generally awkward to use. Furthermore, other specialized needs, such as those associated with computer games, cannot generally be configured within the confines of a standard keyboard.
There is thus a need for a keyboard or other input device with the flexibility to accommodate the increased complexity and specialization of today""s and tomorrow""s computer applications.
There is a further need for this flexibility not only to be relatively straightforward to implement by the user, but also relatively economical.
There is a still further need for a single keyboard unit to be readily selectively usable in a first standard configuration and a second, specialized configuration for particular applications.
A two-sided input device is useful for operating corresponding software applications on a computer-related apparatus. A generally planar module of the device has two sets of input controls mounted to opposite planar surfaces of the module. Each set of input controls is sufficient to operate a corresponding set of software applications on the computer-related apparatus. The user can select which set of input controls he or she wishes to use, and position the selected set in an accessible position. While the selected set is being used, the other set is inactive and relatively inaccessible. The input controls which are accessible to the user are electrically connected to the computer-related apparatus. In this way, movements of the input controls are transmitted to the computer-related apparatus.
In accordance with another aspect of the current invention, the two-sided input device comprises a two-sided keyboard and the computer-related apparatus comprises a personal computer. The keyboard module is received in a base and the selected keyboard is electrically connected to the base, which in turn is electrically connected to the computer.
In one preferred form, the keys of one of the keyboards include alphanumeric keys, function keys, scroll keys, keys for moving the cursor within the screen, and a cursor control device, such as a mouse or trackball. The other keyboard can be a less-standard arrangement or selection of keys and other input controls, such as might be useful for a computer game, special needs individuals, children, or for specialized applications and foreign languages.